1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack control apparatus for controlling a battery pack.
2. Background Information
A battery capacity adjusting apparatus is known for adjusting battery capacities of “n” single battery cells connected in series of a battery pack (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-322925). The battery capacity adjusting apparatus has cell controllers that are connected to each of the single battery cells to monitor the voltages and adjust the capacities of the single battery cells and a battery controller contrived to control the cell controllers. In order to prevent a high voltage (electric potential) of the cells connected in series from being conveyed to the battery controller when the battery controller communicates with the cell controllers, the battery capacity adjusting apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-322925 is configured such that each of the cell controllers communicates with the battery controller through a photocoupler.